Together
by erico.erc
Summary: A few years after Inheritance. When Arya finally realises her feelings for Eragon, what happens?. Main foucus on lemons, further on will add a new story as a follow up (real action). Suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is really appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: A desperate Decision

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, and I'd really appreciate any sort of constructive critiscism. If you end up wanting to kill me for my bad story, I hope you don't find out where I live.**

**If you find any typos, grammar mistakes, or have any suggestions, do not be afraid to review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or plot depicted in this Fanfic, except for the occasional OC.**

**Disclaimer #2: Scenes contain sex. Don't like, don't read. There will be warning.**

Chapter 1: A Desperate Decision

* * *

Arya couldn't handle it anymore. Besides Firnen, she didn't have anyone to talk to. Her only alive real friend was gone. Yes, she had loved Faolin, but he was gone, wasn't he? On the other hand, Eragon had always been there for her, and what had she done? She had refused him over and over, and when she realized her feelings for him, he was already gone to Guntera knows where.

_Don't dwell on what can be only be changed by a decision you do not wish to make. _Firnen said in her head. She knew he was right, but she couln't stop it. What if she had accompanied him to New Vroengard? A land she now knew about only because of fairths sent to her regularly by Eragon. He still loved her, of that she was sure.

_You love him as well. _Said Firnen again. _I know... I only wish I could have acted upon my feelings before. _Was her reply.

Since taking the Elvish throne, Arya had done what even a goat, if restrained at the knotted throne, could do. All she had to do was wait for the lords and ladies to solve their matters, and then follow them blindly. What a Queen could do... _I can't even walk by myself... If I were to be at New Vroengard, I would be accompanied constantly, but that company would be of Riders, Dragons and a special pair... _Firnen sent her thoughts of agreement.

Suddenly, she felt resolve well up inside her. _I could resign, you know?. _Firnen was nearly overwhelmed by his own surprise. How could Arya, the most dutiful being in the whole of Alagaesia, and beyond, resign from her throne? But he wanted freedom just as much as she did, so he simply answered _Then we could leave to where they both are?_

_They? _she said playfully

_You know who, _he simply answered.

Then, at that moment, Arya made the choice that would change hers and Firnen's life forever, for good. _I will resign. Firnen, please make me a favor and call all the Lords and Ladies for an emergency reunion._

_See, you couldn't even wait for tomorrow to reveal your choice. You even have to pretend there is an emergency. Arya, even though you hid your real emotions from your very self, I am happy you could finally release them._


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingkiller

**Thank you guys for the favorites, but could you please review****? I'd really like to know what I can do to make my stories better.**

**Now, enough bothering, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The Kingkiller

* * *

Eragon was one of the happiest people in the world. He was the leader of a once again great order of Peacekeepers, just as his namesake and Vrael had been. And Saphira, just as Bid'Daum and Umaroth, was always with him.

But there was one thing missing: Arya. He knew, that, after so many rejections, and with their own duties, there was no chance they would be together some day. But, as always, he still had hope. After all, he had only started loving her even more after all these years.

_Little one, there is someone at your door. _Saphira took him from his drifting. He simply sent her feelings of thanks. "So, what brings you here, Hael? How is Jogari?" Hael was one the newest Riders. He was an elf, and his dragon Jogari was a golden one. "Jogari is very well, Shadeslayer. But I came here to talk to you about something that happened at Alagaesia."

Eragon, was worried, after all, there hadn't been any problems in Alagaesia since Nasuada's reign had been fully established. But that had been at least 150 years ago. The inhabitants of Alagaesia surely had found something to fight for.

But what actually happened shook him to the core. "Well, Queen Arya of the Elves stepped down from the knotted throne. She is coming here to New Vroengard, and left Vanir as her successor."

"It seems we have some good news, one of the eldest Riders" _and my love _he thought to Saphira, and continued "is coming back to their home. Thank you Hael, for the news. I should prepare for a feast"

_Well, Saphira, it seems that after all these years, they are coming back. _He said. _Indeed, little one. _Was her reply. And together with that came a few memories from her mating with Firnen, something Eragon wished he hadn't seen.

Then, Eragon remembered his very first years and days at New Vroengard. After no less than two months, they finally came across a huge island, which had everything one could ask for. There were Mountains as big as the Beors, forests as vast as Du Weldervarden, and clearings which could fit several Belgabads. Eragon, then, with the help of the Edulnari, searched the island for any sort of menace to the dragons or their Riders. Luckily, the only alive presence was that of lots of deer, rabbits and several other animals, each for a certain size of dragon.

Then, using the power of the Edulnari, their own energy, and a bit from the surrounding beings, Eragon and his elven escort started building the city, which would come to be called as Dras Shur'Tugal. They built, firstly, their houses. That was the easy part, for all they had to do was sing to the trees. Then they started building the halls where each Rider and their Dragon would live until they had the ability to sing their own houses, build one from the ground or whatever they preferred.

Finally, the sparring grounds, the magic practice area and the libraries were ready. Eragon also decided to build a forge in case Rhunon decided to come to the city, and where the swords recovered from Galbatorix were kept. His father's and Oromis' swords, however, were kept in his room, along with Brisingr, in case he ever needed that much swords and stored energy.

On top of several mountains, there also were sentry towers, and every time of the day at least half of those were occupied. On one of the mountains was also Eragon's version of the Vault of the Souls: the eggs weren't located there, but rather in the hatchery, and the Edulnari were each in small cots, with the Dragon's name written in golden labels.

Eragon could now only wonder how long it would take for the Riders to be rebuilt and achieve their greatness of before. But he also wondered what would happen when Arya arrived.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Sorry for the delay, luotian1999, thank you for giving me the will to finish this during the night.**

**I think next chapter the lemon will happen, there might be a few more, then there will be another story I will create which will actually be the new adventure.**

**Please review so I can know what to do to be better.**

**Luotian1999, again, I know my chapters are short, I just don't know how to make them bigger. Really sorry. Updates are probably going to be about twice or once a week.**

**N-Six, lemons, probably next chapter. I hope I become able to write longer chapters.**

**Liz, Smashed Spirits, Belgrath and Tamerlain85, I hope I live up to your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reencounter

**Now the chapter is whole. If you have already reviewed, PM me with any new opinions.**

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Anyways, here is the story.**

Chapter 3: The Reencounter

Eragon was thinking about his relationship with Arya. He knew she had had to have a push to step down from the throne. But he knew not whether it had been Firnen who convinced her to go to the city of Dras Shur'tugal, or if she had missed him.

During the first years after his departure, Eragon talked to Arya at least once every two months, but each time they spoke it hurt both, for Eragon had to see the love of his life suffering during her reign, and still see how beautiful she was. It was always too much for him, he had to control his tears.

But well, after the first 70 years of peace, there hadn't been much to be talked about.

_Well, that's probably why she came, we hadn't spoken truly for a while. I just hope she doesn't reject me this time. _Eragon thought.

_Little one, when they arrive, Firnen and I will be off for a while, so I won't be able to help you with your lack of courting abilities, but I believe that if you don't do anything stupid, your longing for each other's company will make a minor problem of any of your flaws. _Saphira, hardily able to hide her grin, replied to him with words of wisdom. _Thank you Saphira. But do me a favor and don't you dare leak anything from your time with Firnen to me._

Now, with a wider grin, Saphira simply sent him memories from their first time, which Eragon would take a few years to recover from. _Little one, I believe you have been still for quite some time... Wouldn't it be better for you to start preparing for our feast? Or I must I say, preparation for finally conquering Arya and going to bed with her?_

_Saphira! _He said angrily, but didn't deny any of what she said.

* * *

Eragon was now talking to Blodhgarm, telling him of the news. Blodhgarm agreed to get all the elves to help prepare the feast, and inform the Riders in training, as well as the currently living riders in full in Dras Shur'tugal to get ready for a feast. At the same time, Eragon would prepare himself.

After getting into his room, Eragon started wondering how he should dress himself. After all, he had to make a good impression, but Arya would probably want to spar with him, so he probably would have to be ready for that as well.

After a few hours of wondering, he chose for himself a dark blue tunic he had ordered made for times of war. It was very beautiful and emanated an aura of power. However, it had several pieces of brightsteel embebbed into it, and it also allowed ease of movement and ventilation. If he was to spar in a way never to be forgotten, that was what he would wear. Also, even if they didn't spar, he would leave an everlasting impression.

* * *

Arya had been just as distressed as Eragon was. She couldn't pick for herself clothes that showed enough so he was excited by the view, but that also allowed her to spar with him, for she wanted to know how he was sparring after all those years living with the elves, dragons and Riders.

After a while, she decided she would be wearing her worn leather leggings and shirt, and before arriving, she would change into a little bit prettier, and more showing, shirt, and would use leggings made of the finest elven materials.

After picking up her clothes, she went through the kitchens to gather food for her trip.

Afterwards, she bid farewell to the gathered Elven lords and ladies, who were there to see their former Drotting off. Vanir was also there, and controlling himself not to chuckle at Arya's decision for he knew the reasons, as he had seen the Fairth made by Eragon that pictured Arya the way Vanir knew Eragon saw her.

_Oh Firnen, what will they think about our return? _She asked her majestic dragon. _I am pretty sure they will be marveled. _Was his simple reply, and deep inside herself, she knew he was right.

* * *

After taking a bit less than a week to finally see the mountain range behind which lay Dras Shur'tugal, Arya and Firnen also saw a small hill which had a familiar shade of blue. She then realised that was Saphira, after all, dragons never stopped growing, and Arya had last seen Saphira 150 years ago. After realising that, she also saw a familiar figure atop the dragoness, who rode Saphira without any saddle.

Firnen roared with excitement while Arya's heart jumped inside her ribcage. She had wanted to see Eragon for the last 150 years. It had been that way that she found her love for him. She had missed him greatly, and retreated back into her shell, unless when she was with Firnen. Now, she hoped she could be the happy person she once was when around Eragon.

_Look how majestic she is! The Great Queen of the skies, the fiercer and most powerful of us dragons!_ Firnen said. She was able to sense a talk between the dragons, not made up of words, but instead of feelings for each other, and also images from their last days, including the deer and animals they caught.

Eragon, on the other hand, looked the same as she remembered. The only difference was the way his face spoke of his personality.. Instead of his naive look from before, she could now see that his eyes showed wisdom that few could surpass, and also all losses that he suffered. She knew the reason for most of those. Garrow, Brom, Roran, Oromis, Nasuada, Katrina and Murtagh. She knew that all those that had passed, or never returned, as in Murtagh's case, had caused him great pain. But she also saw in his face that reminded her of Oromis. His face was that of a kind person, who would put the life of anyone as more important than his, that would have endless patience, and that would always be there for his students and friends. Considering all these changes, she suspected that his True Name would probably have changed, but at the same time she hoped that the part that spoke of his love for her hadn't changed, unless if it had increased. Her True Name had also changed during those years they spent apart... It described how much inside of a shell she was, and also of her love for Firnen. She believed that the longer she spent in the city of the Riders, it would change to that of a happy and loving person. She also believed that by living with Eragon, her True Name would include a phrase that said she loved him.

* * *

Eragon had just seen Firnen, and the person he yearned for the most on his back. Melding his sense with Saphira's, he was, as always, stunned by Arya's beauty. Her raven black hair and her eyes. He was so entranced by her that he nearly fell from Saphira as she roared with a tone somewhat akin to joy and longing. She suddenly pulled herself up with her legs and wings, at such a speed that she would meet Firnen, who was a few miles away, in a matter of minutes. After those painfully slow passing minutes, Eragon felt a touch in his mind. It was the same as he remembered from Arya, but there was a feeling of longing that surprised him. Despite his initial surprise, Eragon quickly lowered his mental barriers, and let her in. After all, they would't be able to comunicate with all the wind.

**Now, next chapter is their talk.**

**Thank you Anon (guest) for the heads up, I had thought heir would work, but successor seems a lot better. Already fixed.**

**Kagega, thank you for the tips on how to write longer chapters, but if you were talking about the first paragraph, I believe I was referring to Saphira, and not to the other two dragons. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and expressing your opinion on my writing**


End file.
